


Take my hand

by Professorkpotter



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fate, Love, Nature, Plot Twists, Romance, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professorkpotter/pseuds/Professorkpotter
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland one last time, will she stay or leave this time?Originally posted on wattpad





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Right so this is based straight after Alice though the looking glass the movie that was absolutely enthrals the mind, so if you haven't seen it READ NO FURTHER!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Now with that out the way I'm just gonna say I was extremely upset by Time telling Alice not return, and lets just say that this is a story where she is Alice and does what she likes and comes home however this is her last return home......

Takes place directly after the movie.

Kingsley company out did the Ascot's in a matter of months. Their business boomed and for years they were amazing. Then Time did as he always does, and ran out of days that he could give to Helen Kingsley, knowing how soft he is when it comes to Alice he probably gave her more than he should have.

By that stage, Alice still hadn't found anyone to compare to her Hatter. But then again, how could dull dreariness of English men compare to the fascinating creatures that were Underlain men. The answer, they couldn't.

Margaret was happily married, still to Lowell who told her all about his affair with Hattie, as soon as Alice left for China, of course. They had two beautiful little boys, who were Margaret's sun, moon and stars, especially after Helen past on. Alice, however, was all alone and had all of lost hope of returning to Underland, after all Time told her not to return, she couldn't go down the rabbit hole or through the looking glass as Hamish had possession of both. But most of all, she had expected Tarrant to have moved, if he had even ever loved her.

Alice sold the company after Helen's passing, but not to Hamish, who made several offers, they were fairly substantial amounts too. Instead she sold it to another company who out-bid the Ascot's, much to Alice's delight, even though she would have given it to them without them paying a penny. Then she gave the money received she gave to her sister to spend upon her nephews and gave them her house and possessions as well.

But she didn't know why. It was just instinct. What instinct she didn't know, but she did all anyway. And the same day, that she house was put in the boys' name, Nivens McTwisp arrived at Margaret and Lowell's estate, in the garden waiting for Alice to follow him, and she did.


	2. Chapter two

Once again Alice found herself falling down a dark hole surrounded by magnificent, marvellous objects whizzing past her. She didn't scream or yell, however she did smile and let herself be filled with joy as she came back home to Underland. 

She fell to the ceiling with a thud, but was ready for the decent the floor, this time. Alice drank as much of the pevilldasher as was necessary, but made sure to have the key in her hand first. Then she went through the door and ran to Tarrant's table, where Thackeray, Mallymumkin, the Hightopps, the Tweedles, McTwisp and Time were having tea.

"Do you remember the first time that you came to tea, Time?" Tarrant laughed. Yes you three made a fool out of me, so I stuck you all at one minute to tea Time, until your fair Alice came to tea." was Time's reply. "She's not my fair Alice, she's probably someone else's fair Alice, in overland. Someone who isn't mad, enjoys quadrille and her mother approves of..... Excuse me" at that Tarrant got up to leave the table. "I'm no one's fair Alice, Tarrant," Alice called after him. He spun round, with the biggest smile on his face. "Alice!" Tarrant said. Alice could hear everyone else greeting her too, but she wasn't listening. She stared into the big green eyes of Tarrant Hightopp. "Hello Tarrant." she said wrapping him in a warm hug. When she pulled away, he noticed her hair was shorter than he remembered, not a lot, but a bit. "Is your hair shorter?" he asked, with all seriousness. But she laughed anyway, "yes it is Tarrant, but it was a lot shorter," Alice chuckled. "But why cut such beautiful long hair?" said Tarrant who looked like he might have a fit. "It got in the way whiles I sailed, but I did regret cutting it, just not when I was around my nephews who would have really enjoyed pulling it out strand by strand, and as I am not my mother or sister, I do not put my hair into high elaborate hairstyles, so cutting it was best," Alice once again chuckled, but the laugh and smile had turn in a false one. And this did not go unnoticed by the Hatter. "Are you all right my dear?" Tarrant asked most sincerely. "I'm fine," she lied but she realised that the Hatter saw straight through her lies and corrected herself. "No," she said whiles falling to the ground. Tarrant then apologised to the group saying that even the champion of Underland sometimes needs to be taken care of. Then lifted her in his arms and carried her to the hat shaped house just up the lane and found place for her to stay, and for him to look after her. Meanwhile McTwisp informed their majesties that Alice had returned


End file.
